Ash's Bayleef
Ash's Bayleef is the second Pokemon Ash caught in the Johto region. She first appeared as an Chikorita. History Gold & Silver The Johto Journeys When Ash first met Chikorita, she was a stubborn Pokemon who just wanted to fight off Ash's attempts to catch her. After rescuing her from Team Rocket, Chikorita chose Ash as her trainer. Chikorita then started to show signs of having a crush on Ash and was jealous of Ash's relationship with Pikachu and always choosing him over her. In Chikorita's Big Upset, this jealousy was shown and Chikorita was confirmed female because Nurse Joy called her a she. When she ran off, Pikachu ran after her, but was stopped by a vine whip. Chikorita then fought the leader of the abandoned house and defeated it. She became the new leader, but not for long, when Pikachu found her, that's when Team Rocket tried to capture the both of them claiming them to be a gift for their boss: Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket who wants to take over the world using Pokemon. Ash came, but both Pikachu and Chikorita were grabbed by Meowth's giant robot. But Ash risked his life to save them and the robot exploded sending Team Rocket blasting off. Ash then comforted Chikorita and allowed her to jump on his shoulder to ride with him and Pikachu. In one episode, Chikorita along with a few other Pokemon were captured by Team Rocket, but rescued by their trainers. In another episode, Ash told his Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil to go get the ball. They were cornered by Meowth who wanted to use them to get Ash to hand over his Pikachu, but again his plan was thwarted. In another episode, all of the gang's Pokemon including Chikorita were captured by Team Rocket, but were set free by Ursaring and reunited with their trainers. Chikorita then spent the rest of the time traveling with her trainer. Johto League Championships In Current Events, she was captured by Team Rocket who wanted to take her to the boss for money. Ash risked his life to save her by getting hurt in the process and this made Chikorita very stressed and upset, she evolved into Bayleef to save Ash. She managed to escape from Team Rocket and helped Ash sent them blasting off. In Turning Over a New Bayleef, her crush of Ash grew deeper and she often tried to show her affection by tackling Ash. Ash snapped and yelled at her which made her very upset and she ran away. She was rescued by a kind elderly lady named Maruno. When Ash came to apologize and get her to come back with him, she refused to go with him because he had hurt her feelings and she ignored him half the episode. But when Team Rocket captured her, Ash's Pikachu, Maruno's Skiploom, and Maruno's Bellossom, Ash tried to rescue them and Bayleef soon realized that he really cared about her and together they escaped Team Rocket and sent them blasting off. She appeared often trying to help Ash in many episodes. Master Quest In one of the episodes, Team Rocket held Pikachu hostage and demanded that Ash hand over his Pokemon including Bayleef to take to the boss for some money, but Ash refused and rescued Pikachu sending the greedy thieves blasting off. Finally Ash left Bayleef at Professor Oak's Lab Ruby & Sapphire Advanced Battle Ash's Bayleef appeared in the Ruby & Sapphire series when meeting up with Ash. She rescued Ash from his stampeding Tauros and nuzzled him showing that her crush for him was still there. Team Rocket attempted to steal her and the rest of the gang's Pokemon. But Ash and his friends protected their Pokemon and sent them blasting off. Ash's Bayleef was last seen saying goodbye to Ash. Diamond & Pearl Sinnoh League Victors Ash's Bayleef was one of the Pokemon sent to Ash by Professor Oak. Team Rocket attempted to steal the Pokemon including Bayleef, but their evil plot was foiled by Ash. Bayleef made her appearance tackle attacking Ash to the ground nuzzling him showing that she still had a crush on him. Dawn noted that Bayleef really liked Ash. She helped Ash rescue his Cyndaquil who evolved into Quilava from Team Rocket and sent them blasting off. She was sent back to Professor Oak's lab though. Black & White BW: Adventures in Unova & Beyond Ash's Bayleef appeared in a photo posing with Ash's Pokemon and Ash before he left for Kalos. Personality Bayleef as an Chikorita was especially stubborn only wanting Ash to pay attention to her. As she evolved into a Bayleef, her personality changed and she grew a major crush on Ash. = Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Animals Category:Animals That Can Reproduce Category:Reptiles